


apocalypse ride

by intertwingular



Category: Cardfight!! Vanguard
Genre: AU, Anyways, F/M, M/M, SO, aichi's definitly a little more mature than usual, but i think i got his character done alrigh, cross posted on tumblr, dunno what really brought this one on?, excuse me if chrono and the others are horribly out of character, i haven't even watched g yet so, i've literally seen about half of season one, it's an apocalypse fic, please give it a read and tell me what you thought!, so i apologize in advance, then i gave up cause i missed the blueberry, uh, updates may not come so fast
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-08
Updated: 2015-12-08
Packaged: 2018-05-05 15:03:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5379572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/intertwingular/pseuds/intertwingular
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>sendou aichi watches a new generation dive headfirst into the apocalypse, and all he can do is watch the world burn. he'll tell (lies, all pretty, packaged lies) himself that there may yet be salvation, but he'd also stopped being a child long ago. </p><p>(an au in which a single misstep in the temple of the messiah triggers the end of the world, and in the end, two generations are the only ones left standing at the end of it all.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	apocalypse ride

**Author's Note:**

> so, my first vanguard fic here on ao3, and it's an apocalypse fic. gotta love 'em, am i right? i've really only written for the original cast of vanguard, and i'm halfway through season one of g, so i apologize in advance if chrono, tokoha, and shion are out of character. i already adore tokoha though - she's my green queen. 
> 
> you've listened to me prattle on long enough - please enjoy!

Sendou Aichi watches from a café on the campus of Yale as the explosions in Japan are repeatedly reported upon by newscasters on every channel. 

The college student sets his cup of milk tea down onto the saucer, and leaves a few American bills behind to pay for his drink, and slips out the door as his phone begins to buzz with incoming text messages. 

**12:00 : Kai Toshiki: Aichi. The situation's gotten worse back in Tokyo. Has Ren contacted you yet with flight details?**

**12:01 : Suzugamori Ren: aichi-kun, tetsu will be stopping by your dorms at 12:30, est. hurry back home - the clan leaders can't hold them back for much longer! ;A;**

**12:01 : Katsuragi Kamui: Onii-san, Chrono, Shion, and Tokoha have run into it. What should I do? Please hurry home. Misaki-san and Miwa-san are growing anxious. Be safe.**

**His grip around his phone tightens as he begins the short trek back to his shared dorm room.**

Aichi runs up the sets stairs faster than he ever really cared to try, and as soon as the door to his dorm room is shut, he's pulling a carry on suitcase out from underneath his bed, and pressing neatly-folded articles of clothing into the luggage. His phone's charger chord follows, along with a few coats. Aichi collapses a framed photo of Kai-kun and the rest of his friends together after his high school graduation, and presses that too, gingerly atop the rest of his personal belongings. He slides his laptop into a blue messenger bag, and clips his FICA to his belt.

It hums quietly against his hip bone, and Aichi knows that his hiatus away from the world of Vanguard is long over, even though it barely just began. Aichi supposes that he is lucky that Americans tend to not care much about the affairs of countries that are not their own - he most likely would have been recognized far more than he was if they actually did. 

But cardfighting sings and darts through Aichi's blood and every breath, and the lack of the familiar confidence Vanguard gave him, the absence of the familiar rush of adrenaline that accompanied every fight is an ache he is loathe to forget. 

From out the window, Aichi spots Tetsu exiting a black, nondescript car, and he leaves his dorm room behind. Japan needs him now, and to be brutally honest, Aichi just wants to see his friends again. He's been gone for far too long - and he'd lived on the moon for a majority of his junior year. 

Outside, Tetsu helps him load his small suitcase into the trunk of the car, and Aichi slides into the backseat as the large man pulls out of the college campus. 

Aichi doesn't let himself look back as they leave. Normalcy never seemed to last long for him, anyways.

* * *

Suzugamori Ren watches a gray cloud of smoke spiral upwards, and his raspberry eyebrows knit together uncharacteristically for the normally cheerful fighter. 

He brings up the holo screens, and sets his units down. Weariness ripples through his bones, and Ren wishes for a bed, or even a small catnap. 

Outside, someone screams, and the lead weights in his body disappear. He has a purpose - he cannot fail before Aichi even gets back into Tokyo. 

They all have to do this, have to ease Aichi's self-perceived burden a little more. The world is depending on them. 

Ren slaps Charon onto a glowing purple circle, and the unit ripples into existence next to Cerberus. 

The fight continues on. 

Suzugamori Ren wonders how long the world can hold.

* * *

It's eight in the morning, Shindou Chrono has no idea what is going on. He'd woken up less than half and hour ago, and now...and now...he's not quite sure what just happened, other than the fact that something that looked like a dinosaur's tail just smashed the apartment complex into little more than rubble. 

Half of his aunt's apartment is in rubble around him, and he thanks whatever deity that exists in this fucked-up reality of theirs that his aunt wasn't home. He can only imagine how he will have to explain this to her - her aversion to Vanguard will only make it harder. 

Yes, the apocalypse didn't even come from the government, but a fucking _card game_. Chrono is both amazed, if not slightly unsurprised. Of course it was going to be a card game. Who would expect it to be a game that ended the world?

Dimly, Chrono thinks that he may or may not be going into a slight form of shock. 

In the back pocket of his sweatpants, his phone vibrates, and with an annoyed click of his tongue, Chrono picks the phone up. 

"Mosh." 

_"Chrono-kun? Are you alright?"_

It's Kamui, Chrono thinks dimly, before responding. "Aah. I'm fine," he mutters, rubbing the back of his neck as he surveys the ruins of Aunt Mikuru's apartment. "I don't think I can really say the same about my aunt's apartment though." 

_"Your aunt's apartment?"_ Kamui's voice filters tinny through the phone speakers, but the panic is evident. _"What happened to your aunt's apartment?"_

Chrono purses his lips, and mumbles, "It kind of got destroyed by a dinosaur tail. I think." He adds, when it sounds like his upperclassmen might have a heart attack right then and there. 

Kamui lets out a sigh. _"Make your way over to Card Capital 2, OK, Chrono-kun? Tokoha-chan and Shion-kun are already here. Misaki-taichou and Miwa-san are here too. We're going to figure this out, alright?"_

He nods, despite the fact that Kamui can't see the action through his cell phone. "Um. I don't really have any clothes though. I mean, there's my soccer shorts and a white tee shirt that managed to survive. But other than that, I really have nothing." 

_"We'll figure that out too. You might fit into something of Shion-kun's. Just make your way over before you can get injured alright? Bring your Fica and your deck while your at it."_

Patting the humming device already clipped to the side of his sweatpants, he makes a small sound of confrimation, and hangs up. 

Internally moaning at how brisk the air is today, Chrono grabs his shorts and shirt from the rack where they hang, and shrugs them on. 

It's not like anyone's watching - right?

* * *

Chrono makes it over to Card Capital 2 with minimal injuries.The rubble has long since settled, and with a quick eye, he'd managed to avoid most of the stray units that had been rampaging along the streets. Vanguard circles glow luminescent colors in the dust and haze, and Chrono thinks he can see Suzugamori Ren's bright violet circles bursting to life alongside Ibuki Kouji's white one. 

It may just be a trick of the light though. 

Out of breath, Chrono bursts into Card Capital 2, and watches with slight awe as two waif-like units appear from a burst of spring green. They don't look like Tokoha's unit's though, and he watches as they erect a shimmering barrier before disappearing into sparks. 

"Misaki's barriers are pretty impressive, huh?" Kamui walks up behind Chrono, hands in his pockets, red eyes twinkling slightly. 

"Yeah..." he murmurs, looking over to the manager of Card Capital, who leans against a blond man with spiky hair, all the while rifling through her deck. "Was she a member of Q4?" 

"Yep," Kamui responds, popping the 'p'. "One of the first. Me, Kai-san, Nii-sama, and Misaki-taichou made up the original Q4." 

"Hey, Kamui! Is this Chrono?" Miwa lopes over, a grin spread easily across his friendly features. With the way this group acts, it may as well be like the apocalypse isn't raging on outside the glass automatic doors. 

"Hi." 

Miwa grins again at him, and turns to Kai, who eyes Chrono with an undeterminable look. 

_"Guys? Is this working?"_

"We can see you." The manager's even voice reverberates quietly as the entire shop turns muted, Tokoha, Shion, and even the members of Team Trinity Dragon hush up, Tsuneto looking at the laptop oddly. 

"Who is that?" Shion whispers, meeting both Tokoha and Chrono's gaze. Tokoha shrugs, then shushes both of them, turning back to the screen like her brother. 

_"Hello, everyone...I'm sorry I couldn't contact you all sooner. I'm afraid that I wasn't allowed to use my computer until we were up in the air! I'm sorry again,"_ On screen, the image of what looks to be a teenager with eye-catching blue hair bows, softly apologizing as a burly man grunts out something to him in English. 

Looking back into the camera, Chrono notices a steely glint in the mystery boy's eyes. 

_"Let's start to deal with apocalypse, alright? Can someone get Ibuki-kun on the phone for me please?"_

**Author's Note:**

> thoughts, comments, etc? you can either leave a message below or message me on my tumblr - where these updates go first! my tumblr is gemini-chan.tumblr.com - hit me up for headcannons, and general freaking out!


End file.
